


Parlay and Plans

by thecookiemomma



Series: A Little Fishy [8]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M, NFA Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hetty surprises Gibbs in more ways than one. She's always gone to bat for her agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parlay and Plans

Hetty stepped down the stairs to the basement, looking at the space. “No boat, Jethro? I am pleasantly surprised.”

 

“Naw, Hetty. I'm workin' on furniture.” He held up the leg he'd been running through the lathe. “What's on your mind?”

 

“Can't a lady merely come see a friend when she's in the area?” Hetty found a place to sit, straightened her jacket, and held out a bottle to Gibbs.

 

“Suppose, but you usually have about five things goin' on when you're in town, and findin' time to catch up with me doesn't usually make the list. Unless,” Gibbs ticked off on his fingers, “you're bringin' a message, wantin' information for a case, needin' to share a case, or he's in trouble.”

 

“Well, consider this a new digit.” Hetty teased. “I am merely here to spend some quality time with the dearest one of one I hold dear.”

 

“Mother-in-law talk. Got it. Gotta say that you're much better than any of the others, Hetty.” Jethro teased back as he took the bourbon from her hand and poured it into a glass. “You're lucky. I actually have a decent container for ya.” He handed it over, pouring one for himself.

 

“Jethro Gibbs.” Hetty's voice was sharp. “Of course I am better than they.” She left it there. They both knew that Hetty knew more about his life than even G at this point. They shared a smile, and then lifted their glasses. “To fallen comrades, and to those who have walked away.”

 

“Hear, hear.” Jethro agreed with a nod before taking a long swig of his drink. “So, how's the team? G's alright, I know, but how're the others? He says you're one down?”

 

“Indeed, Jethro. Miss Blye has taken a trip for us. Well, for Owen.” Both of them rolled their eyes. They trusted the man, but sometimes, he was a pain in the rear.

 

“Ah. And Nate's back for a while?”

 

“Yes. Doctor Getz is in town for the moment, which is quite convenient, as Mister Deeks is out a partner. How is your new charge working out?” Hetty turned the tables on him, asking after his team.

 

“Bishop's startin' to fit in. She's got somethin' that nobody else seems to have, so it works.” Gibbs sipped slowly at his drink. “Besides, Tony's gettin' more on the ball instead of messin' around with everything else, so I'm content, mostly. G hears about it when I'm not.” He chuckled. “Probably should tell him when I am, too, instead of just gripin'.”

 

“Wise words indeed.” Hetty agreed, taking another sip of the liquid herself. “I do have to wonder, Jethro, what you intend to do when you come up for retirement? That isn't but a couple years away.”

 

“Been thinkin' about that, too.” Gibbs looked up at her. “Thinkin' about movin' to your neck of the woods. Spend time with him. Help you when I can. Maybe run a marina. Build a boat or two, and actually sail the damn things. Haven't decided, because I wanted to see what he thought about it. Big decisions.”

 

Hetty just hummed, considering his words. “You could assist a friend I have who works with troubled youth, or another friend who runs a private investigation service. Both are reputable men with whom our little nest has had dealings with on a regular basis. I'm glad to hear that you are considering moving to be near him. Mister Callen has long needed someone stable in his life. I have tried to be that for him, but since his discovery of my methods . . .” She trailed off, a wry smile on her face. “It has been more difficult. Especially as I have been limited as to what I could say. Both by command and situation.” She sighed and drained her cup. “To continue the charade, Mister Gibbs, I heartily approve of your relationship with Mister Callen, and I know I have no need to give you the shovel talk, because you know what I would do were you to intentionally harm my agent.”

 

“Yes, ma'am,” Jethro nodded, eyes focused on her and serious. “G's one of the best damn things to happen to me, so I'm doing my best not to screw that up.”

 

“Of this I am aware, Jethro, because if you weren't, we would be having another talk entirely. Thank you for the bourbon and sympathy. If you ever find yourself with free time on your hands, do think of me.” She smiled. “Good evening, Jethro.”

 

Jethro set his glass down. “Yeah. Thanks for stoppin' by, Hetty.” He stood to shake her hand, brushing off the sawdust before offering it to her. To his surprise, the diminutive woman brushed away his hand and gave him a hug.

 

“I shall leave you to your three Bs. Do call Mister Callen. I informed him of the possibility that I would stop by, and for some reason, he seemed a bit nervous about that. I wonder why that could be?”

 

Both of them chuckled as she nodded again and headed up the stairs and out into the night.

 

Jethro sat down, grabbed his glass of bourbon and his cell phone, and pressed the one key. “Hey, _rybka_ , how are you tonight?”


End file.
